In a recording system based on certain patterns, the media is fundamentally different from conventional continuous media, as the magnetic regions are laid out as periodic arrays of dots/islands where the information is stored and the region surrounding the dots is non-magnetic. Current methods to create a patterned master template for making the final media are expensive, create less efficient storage, are time consuming and take months to get results.